


A Trip to the Museum

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint, Clint Barton is a smartass, Clint Barton likes getting in trouble, M/M, Spanking, Steve isn't that innocent, Steve/Tony in background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Steve to an unexpected museum, and gets in trouble with Phil for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> Thanks to my betas gblvr and shaenie!

“I thought you didn’t care for museums?” Steve said as he and Clint walked down 28th street. “When I asked if you wanted to join me at the MoMA, you said you’d rather poke an arrow in your eye.”

“Well, yeah.” Clint flashed a grin. “That’s all art, and it’s _boring_. This isn’t!”

“So if this isn’t an art museum, what is it?” Steve felt the first stirrings of suspicion twist through his gut. Tony would have probably laughed at him and told him it was about time for him to be suspicious, but he didn’t want to think bad things about his teammates.

“It’s a… well, you could say it’s a museum of natural history.” Clint was still smiling, but now it was sly, and Steve was sure that he was stretching the truth beyond its breaking point.

“The Museum of Natural History is on 79th street.” Steve stopped walking, and when Clint didn’t stop, he reached out to touch his shoulder. “Come on, where are we really going?”

“I said a museum, not _the_ museum,” Clint said, but when Steve just stared at him, Clint shook his head. “Look, it’s right around the corner here. Let me have my secret for just a few more seconds?”

Shaking his head, Steve sighed. “Fine. I don’t see why you don’t just tell me, though.” He started walking again, turning the corner at 5th, and was completely unsurprised to see anything that looked like a museum. Clint started laughing, so Steve took a closer look around, checking the storefronts, and when he spotted it, he choked on his own spit. “The Museum of Sex?” he asked, sputtering.

“Yep.” Clint grinned at him. “C’mon, Cap. It’s something different, and it’s cultural - it’s still a museum, right?”

“You know, I’m not actually a virgin, right?” Steve said. “Sex isn’t something I don’t understand.”

“We know,” Clint said with a grin. “I’m not trying to imply that. It’s just that attitudes towards sex have changed a _lot_ in seventy years and I figured you might find this interesting.”

Sighing, Steve noticed that the signal had changed and started across the street. “Fine,” he said. “Let’s go see what this is about.” When he glanced at Clint out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the other man was grinning widely. “You’ve been here before, haven’t you?”

“Actually, no, Cap. I just found out that it exists last week. So this is all new to me too.” He chuckled a little. “I hope it’s good, because Phil’s probably going to kill me for bringing you here. You know how he feels about stuff that embarrasses you.”

Steve looked at him, concerned, but Clint didn’t really seem to think it was going to be a problem if the smile meant anything. Besides, Clint was a big boy and could manage his own relationships. “All right, let’s do this,” he said, pulling open the door.

As they walked into the store, Steve wasn’t quite sure where to look. There were all sorts of sex toys along one wall (Tony had shown him websites). There were books. There were things he couldn’t even begin to identify. He was having serious second thoughts, because if this is what they put on display in the “public” areas, what did they have upstairs? Before he could stop Clint, though, he’d already gotten up to the register and was buying two admissions.

Steve took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and went to join Clint at the ticket-taker. “Ready?” Clint asked, and Steve resolutely did _not_ beg off. Instead, he nodded and waited as their tickets were scanned and they were waved up the stairs.

“Let’s work from the top down,” Clint said, and there wasn’t much Steve could do but agree. The two of them jogged up the two flights of stairs, and as they exited, Steve braced himself for embarrassment. Clint turned to the right, with Steve following along, and they went into an exhibit labeled “The Sex Lives of Animals”. 

He’d hoped that it would be clinical, maybe even educational. But the first thing that he saw when they entered was a statue of what amounted to three deer, stacked up like blocks and clearly all having sex at the same time. The signs, pictures, and - dear God - videos posted around the room weren’t much better. He’d known, logically, that animals had sex. He’d seen the occasional pair of dogs in the street, even. But he’d had no idea that there were people _studying_ this stuff!

Clint dragged him from sign to sign, pausing to read some and pointing out others. He wasn’t oblivious to Steve’s discomfort if the grin on his face meant anything - he just didn’t really let it slow them down. As they stood in front of an exhibit describing homosexual behavior in dolphins, he was amazed at the sheer breadth of behavior. He’d certainly never thought that other animals had gay sex.

“This is kind of neat,” Clint said. “Perverted - which means we should have brought Tony - but neat.”

“I didn’t know that there were people who studied this stuff,” Steve said. “I wonder how they ended up in _those_ jobs.”

Clint snorted. “I don’t know, but can you imagine trying to explain what you do to your girlfriend’s mother? ‘Yes, I investigate the sexual behaviors found in ducks. What do you mean, you don’t think I should spend time with Amy anymore?’ That would be tough!”

Steve couldn’t help laughing a little. “I suppose a lot of people would think they were a little strange.” His eyes were drawn back to the statue of the three deer. “A lot strange.”

About the time they had worked their way around the room, a group of young ladies came in. They immediately went to the display about the bonobos, and started giggling. Steve was just grateful that they hadn’t come in earlier. He didn’t think that spontaneous human combustion actually existed, but that seemed like it would be testing his luck.

Steve was ready to leave, but Clint went to the next exhibit. Even though they were both grown men, and Clint could certainly have been left by himself, Steve felt a little like he’d be backing down from a challenge if he walked away. 

The second exhibit - apparently titled “My Life Ruined by Sex” - was actually less embarrassing. It contained what Steve considered to be actual art by someone named William Kent, and while Steve was embarrassed by the subject matter, it was still _art_. He could ignore the penises and such, and focus on the technique, the emotion behind it. 

Unsurprisingly, Clint was restive after only a few minutes, but Steve didn’t let it force him through the exhibit any faster. Clint had looked at every sign in the previous exhibit, so Steve was going to take his time here. As he looked at a wooden sculpture of a penis shaped drill, Clint read an outline of Mr. Kent’s many and frequent rejections, periodically reading one out loud to Steve.

“This guy was a trip,” Clint said as they studied a set of prints that showed penis-shaped birds. “You’d think after it got him fired, he would have found something else to paint.”

“When inspiration strikes, it’s sometimes easier in the long run to follow it, rather than yanking it over into something that’s ‘acceptable’,” Steve said with a shrug. “At least, it’s easier emotionally. It’s still hard socially.” He looked around. “I do like this. It’s hard for me to look at, but it’s got a lot of emotion to it.”

“I guess,” Clint said. “I’m not all that fond of art in general. Never understood what all the fuss was about, really.”

Steve flashed a smile at him. “Interested in learning? Or are you just bored and want to move on?”

“Maybe some other time,” Clint said. “I’d just as soon move on for now, though.”

“We can do that, on the condition that you go to the Met with me one day. It’s not modern art, and I bet you’ll actually connect to what we see.”

Clint lifted an eyebrow. “You’re just angling into manipulating me into going to the MoMA eventually.”

“Well, yeah,” Steve said with a laugh. “It would be better than taking Tony - can you _imagine_?”

It was obvious that Clint was trying to keep a straight face, but he ultimately failed. “Yeah, I can see why’d you prefer me to him for that particular field trip. I guess we can go - if we take Phil too. That way I have something that I enjoy looking at.”

“Fair enough.” Steve turned to leave the exhibit, Clint by his side. 

When he would have bypassed the door to the second floor, though, Clint stopped him with a hand on his forearm. “One more exhibit, Cap.”

Steve could see the neon lights of the exhibit from the stairway, and it made his stomach twist in unpleasant ways. He was really reluctant to go in, but he’d agreed to this. They crossed the threshold, and Steve nearly turned right back around and bolted.

The other two exhibits had unusual subject matter, but they’d looked like _museum exhibits_. This didn’t. It was lit, barely, using blue neon, and as Steve turned the corner, he caught sight of porn videos being played on TVs imbedded in the exhibit wall. 

Steve wasn’t a virgin, but this was a lot to take in. Sex was something that was private, personal, and this was anything but. It was flashy, bright, out there in ways that Steve could barely comprehend. But at the same time, it held kind of a repellent fascination - he could already see from this where Tony got some of the attitudes he held towards sex.

Clint seemed interested, moving deeper into the exhibit, and Steve followed reluctantly. He was actually grateful for the relative darkness of the exhibit, as he could feel his face heating up unpleasantly at the series of pictures on the walls, that seemed to illustrate multiple kinks. The ones closest to the entrance were almost what Steve would have considered mainstream, but as they moved down the wall, they became more and more extreme and out there. 

“People actually do these things?” he finally had to ask as he stared at an illustration for something called hentai.

“Well, not that one, not for real, obviously.” Clint said, chuckling. “That one is all in pictures and animated videos instead of real life, but most of these? Yeah, there’s people out there into them. Even though it can’t happen to real people, hentai has a lot of people who find it a turn-on.”

“Wow.” Steve stared at another picture - this one about feet. “I guess people are a lot more flexible about their interests than I thought.”

“Yeah,” Clint said, as he studied a picture about spanking. “There’s nothing wrong with any of it, either, assuming everyone is consenting and old enough.”

That thought was a challenge to accept for Steve. On the one hand, he knew there were people who would disapprove of him and Tony, or Clint and Phil, but it was hard to line that up in his head with some of these other things.

At the same time, he didn’t want to be policed for what he enjoyed, so he guessed it was reasonable to not police what everyone else did. Clint’s statement about consenting seemed like a good place to stand.

They worked their way through the small exhibit, as Steve tried to keep an open mind about what he was seeing. When they got to the set of phones on the wall, with instructions to listen to the receiver, though, he balked. Clint was able to issue a challenge, however, with just the tilt of his chin, and Steve took the phone with a sigh.

It was a woman, narrating a sexual encounter with her boyfriend. Steve could see how this would be interesting for some, but he just found it embarrassing. He listened long enough that he knew that Clint wouldn’t be able to tease him too much, and then hung it back up. 

Clint was listening at another phone, and Steve sighed and leaned against the wall. Closing his eyes, he wondered for the millionth time if he was ever going to adjust to this time. It was just - people lived so much of their eye out in the public. Not just people like Tony, who were in the public eye for who and what they were, but the average college kid. Privacy seemed to be a thing of the past.

When Steve heard the click of the other phone being hung up, he opened his eyes and stood up straight. Clint met his eyes. “You look about a thousand percent done,” he said, sounding sympathetic. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I mean, it’s an interesting exhibit, but it’s a bit overwhelming.”

“I can believe that,” Clint said. “I’m sorry - I didn’t expect something quite this explicit, I guess. And I was mostly teasing you by bringing you here. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Steve pushed off away from the wall. “It’s okay. Let’s get out of here and we can talk about it outside, okay?”

The group of girls crowded in at that, clustering in front of the video porn and giggling again, and Steve could feel his face heating up. Thankfully, Clint took mercy on him and just nodded before heading to the door.

They stopped in the giftshop so Clint could pick up a postcard. He said it was for Tony, and it took Steve a second to realize that what looked like Chinese characters were actually stick people having sex in a variety of positions. He didn’t try to hold back the laugh at that - it was definitely right up Tony’s alley.

After Clint paid, they left, making their way to the subway. “I thought it was kind of cool,” Clint said. “I know it was overwhelming for you, but didn’t you find it neat the way that there’s so many different things going on in the world?”

“I knew that without looking at pictures of naked people in public,” Steve said, but he couldn’t actually disagree with Clint. “I guess that the nature stuff was interesting,” he admitted reluctantly. “I would have preferred to look at it in a book, though.”

“Ah, where would the fun be in that?” Clint asked. “Well, the fun for me, anyway. I kinda liked the way you blushed.”

Steve’s face got even hotter. “I, uh, I wish I didn’t blush quite so easily,” he said. “It makes me even more embarrassed than I was in the first place.”

“Don’t worry about it, Cap,” Clint said as they went down the stairs into the subway. “It’s cute.”

As they were waiting to get through the gate, Clint’s phone rang. He hung back to answer, and Steve paused as well. “Hey, Phil,” Clint said with a grin.

“Yeah, I took Steve to a museum.” A pause. “So you found that, huh?” It was Clint’s turn to turn a faint pink. “Well, I just thought - no, I know that - yeah.”

Steve stared at the tile work on the wall as Clint grimaced and hung up the phone. “Phil figured out where I took you,” he said with a sigh.

“I take it he’s not happy,” Steve said. 

“Apparently embarrassing you is something that I shouldn’t do,” Clint said, then he chuckled. “Of course, he seems to have forgotten who he’s living with.”

Steve chuckled too. “You can point out that I’m a big boy who could have said no,” he pointed out. “That might get you out of some of it.”

“Unlikely, but thanks.” Clint gave Steve a familiar smirk. “Of course, it would be worse if I actually minded being in trouble.” 

Grinning, ignoring the reignited blush, Steve turned back towards the turnstiles. As they went through and down to their train, he said, “You know, you could just tell him you like being spanked.”

It was Clint’s turn to choke. “Cap! How do… Since when is that… Okay, if that’s something you and Tony get up to, I do _not_ want to know.”

“Okay, I won’t tell you, then.” The subway train came into the station, and they boarded, Steve following as Clint went to the far end of the car. Thank god for New Yorkers, because though they got a few curious looks, no one approached for an autograph or to chat. Not that it mattered, because Steve wasn’t going to carry on that particular conversation in a crowded subway car.

Thankfully, Clint decided to take mercy on him and dropped it. They chatted quietly about going to the Met, with Clint trying to evade setting a firm day, and Steve being insistent that they do so. He knew that if Clint didn’t agree now, it would take forever as he tried to squirm out of it.

Eventually they agreed to Thursday morning, barring any need to save the world, or at least New York. With that, they subsided to companionable quiet, Steve taking the opportunity to do a bit of people watching, sketching faces in his head, until they reached their stop.

Leaving the subway tunnels, they run into the normal small crowd hovering around the entrance to the tower. While Steve hated being mobbed, he knew he was better about it than Clint - so he acted as a distraction so that Clint could sneak in without being noticed. About a million autographs later, he finally escaped as well, ducking in to join Clint in the private elevator to the penthouse.

***

Phil looked up from his paperwork when the elevator dinged, discharging Clint and Steve. Clint was laughing, and so was Steve, but Steve was noticeably pinker than he’d been when he left. 

Clint hurried across the room to Phil, leaning into his personal space. “Miss me?” he said with a flirtatious grin, and Phil barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

“Yes, because in the three hours you’ve been gone, I’ve had a complete personality transplant,” Phil said, keeping his voice level. He could tell that Clint heard the laughter hiding in it, though.

“Hey, Phil,” Steve said, waving a hand as he crossed the room to the bar, digging around behind it and pulling out a Coke. “You know, there are times when I wished I could get drunk. Or that Tony and Bruce would perfect that brain bleach they keep talking about.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Phil said. “I would apologize for Clint, but I’m pretty sure that just encourages him.”

“You know it,” Clint said. “Besides, it wasn’t that bad.”

“We’re not discussing this here,” Phil said. He finished filling out the page he’d been working on, and then closed the folder. “Steve, if you would excuse us?”

“Of course,” Steve said, taking a sip of his Coke.

Phil pretended not to see the wink that Clint sent Steve’s way, standing up and picking up his files. He walked out of the room, knowing Clint would be right behind him. He kept his mouth shut until the door to their suite swung shut. Turning around, he saw that Clint was leaning against the wall, ankles and arms crossed. “Let me guess, I shouldn’t embarrass Captain America.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Phil set down his files on the coffee table. “I don’t understand why you persist in doing stuff like this.”

Clint continued to lean, the muscles in his biceps flexing and distracting Phil momentarily. He thought to himself that he’d like to bite them. “Maybe I just like the way you react when I do.”

“Really?” Phil said, trying to make his voice sound dangerous as he stalked back to where Clint was standing. “So, you’re just trying to annoy me so I’d, what? Get mad?”

“Could do without the mad,” Clint said, still smirking. “Like the way you get aggressive about making sure I understand that you’re mad, though.”

Phil thought that through for a second. “Really,” he said again, this time his voice flat and full of menace. “How about this. You stop living to embarrass Captain Rogers, and I’ll be just as aggressive as you want.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” But Clint’s eyelids dipped, and he licked his lips. Phil glanced down, and could see the obvious erection starting to tent Clint’s pants. Oh, this was definitely working for Clint. 

Not only for Clint, Phil had to admit. Phil reached out and grabbed Clint by the hair, tugging his head forward and giving him a hard kiss. “I think you’ll find it fun enough.” Shifting his grip to the front of Clint’s t-shirt, he pulled Clint away from the wall, and dragged him towards the bedroom.

Clint, normally so graceful in his movements, tripped over his own feet as he hurried across the room, pulled by Phil’s hand. It was all Phil could do not to do the same as they practically ran to the bedroom.

“Clothes off,” he ordered as soon as they crossed the threshold. 

“You gonna make me, sir?” Clint asked, a hint of challenge in his eyes.

“I don’t have to.” Phil started to undo his tie. “You want this even more than I do, and if you’re not naked in the next three minutes, I’ll just walk away.”

Clint cursed, low and rough. “You play dirty,” he said, but he was jerking his t-shirt up and over his head, so Phil was going to count this as a win.

He paused to watch Clint finish stripping out of his clothes, fast and graceless. As soon as Clint was naked, though, he slid up to Phil, his nimble fingers making short work of his shirt buttons. 

Even though he wanted to feel Clint up against his body, Phil took the time to hang up his suit. He didn’t actually care about it, but he knew that the time it took would make Clint even crazier, and from the way that Clint was biting his lip, he knew he’d been right. As he slid his boxers down his legs, he met Clint’s eyes and said, “Get on the bed. On your belly.”

Clint paused just long enough for Phil to wonder if he was going to fight the order, and then capitulated all at once, stretching out on his stomach, arms crossed under his head.

Phil couldn’t do anything but stand and stare for a long moment. It was always hard for him to believe that Clint was _here_ , that Clint really wanted him, but then he’d do something like this, and it would make it obvious that he _did_. Sliding up on the bed, he straddled Clint’s thighs and ran his hands up Clint’s back, dragging his nails back down. “So, you decided it was a productive use of your time to embarrass Captain Rogers. Is that right?”

“Just doing my part to acclimate him to the twenty-first century, sir,” Clint said, the insincerity clear in his voice. “Trying to make sure he’s aware of current attitudes toward sex.”

“Let’s leave that to Stark, shall we?” Phil ran his nails in random patterns over the skin of Clint’s ass. 

“I don’t know, sir. Might forget.” There was no question that Clint was loving every moment of this. He was pushing back into Phil’s hands, his breathing speeding up.

“Hmm.” Phil lifted his hands off Clint. The whimper that broke from Clint’s throat at that went straight to Phil’s cock. He knew exactly what Clint was aiming for, and he might have objected to the being manipulated like this, except that he liked the results just as much as Clint. “Maybe I should do something to help you remember.”

Clint craned his neck around to look at Phil over his shoulder. “Like what?”

“I was thinking I might spank you while I fuck you.”

There was no mistaking the agreement in Clint’s eyes. But because Phil was a bastard, he waited, not saying anything, until Clint swallowed hard and said, “Yeah, that could… yeah. Let’s do that _right now_.”

Shifting off Clint’s legs, Phil reached for the lube as he said, “On your hands and knees, Clint.”

There was no hesitation as Clint shifted, pulling his legs under him and pushing his ass up. But his shoulders stayed on the bed, his body language screaming submission. Phil swallowed hard, shifting around so that he was kneeling between Clint’s spread legs.

Opening the lube, Phil fumbled the tube as he tried to slick his cock without looking away from Clint. “You need fingers?” he asked, because sometimes Clint did, and sometimes he wanted to be opened with Phil’s cock.

“Fuck, no. I need your dick,” Clint said on a groan. 

“You got it.” Phil had enough blood flowing to his brain to recap the lube before he dropped it on the bed. He spread Clint’s muscular cheeks, lining his cock up with Clint’s hole, and started to push inside.

Clint was tight, and so hot that Phil nearly came with just the head of his cock inside. He paused, both to get himself under control, and to give Clint a chance to adjust. Clint wasn’t happy about this apparently, because he whimpered, the curve of his spine deepening in a silent plea that Phil couldn’t have begun to ignore.

He shoved his way inside in short thrusts, opening Clint slowly but inescapably. Clint clearly loved every bit of it, moaning, “God, Phil, so good. Yeah, so good. Come on, give it to me.” Clint’s hands were tight on the pillow, twisting it as he shifted slightly, trying to get Phil’s cock where he wanted it.

Finally, Phil was pressed up flush against Clint’s ass, buried as deep as he could get, and he paused again, trying to catch his breath. Clint was moving beneath him, whimpering and moaning. 

When Phil thought he could do something other than breathe without coming, he asked, “Ready for your spanking, Clint?”

“Yes,” Clint said, pushing back into Phil.

Phil didn’t hesitate, didn’t ask a second time. He just brought his hand down in a hard smack to Clint’s ass. Clint didn’t cry out, but he jumped a little, and when Phil lifted his hand, there was a bright red handprint still there. 

It took a little concentration, but after a few moments, Phil was able to alternate thrusts with hard slaps, turning Clint’s ass red. “You going to remember this?” he demanded as he pushed in deep. “You going to behave?”

“Yeah,” Clint said with a groan. “Whatever you say.”

Phil couldn’t stop the throaty chuckle. “No, you won’t,” he said, as he stopped thrusting with just the head of his cock still in Clint’s hole. “You like being in trouble too much.” The skin of Clint’s ass was hot under his hands, and Phil wanted to just admire it for a while. But he wanted to come more.

“Well, that’s true,” Clint said with a breathy laugh. “Come on, Phil. I can feel how much you want this.”

“Always.” Phil held still for another moment - just to make the point - and then he started to move again. His thrusts were hard and deep, practically pushing Clint up the bed as Phil gave up on having any sort of control.

The room was full of the sounds of the two of them - the slap of skin on skin, the groans and bitten off curses from the pleasure they were both getting, their heavy breathing.

Phil’s balls were pulling up tight, his orgasm approaching as unstoppable as the Hulk. “Fuck,” he said, slamming in deep and freezing, feeling his balls clenching over and over as he came hard enough to see stars.

When he finally could catch his breath, he realized that Clint was whimpering and squirming underneath him, clearly not having come yet. Pulling out reluctantly, Phil slid back and said, “Turn over. I’m going to suck you.”

Clint flipped over fast. His cock was so hard it was purple, arching up over his belly. Phil pushed back between his legs, forcing them apart so he could slide three fingers into the wet heat of Clint’s ass. He pressed down hard on his prostate, even as he sucked the head of Clint’s cock into his mouth.

There was no mistaking the loud cry that Clint gave - he was right on the edge. Phil didn’t tease him, he just sucked hard, swallowing down Clint’s cock as he finger fucked him. 

With another cry, Clint’s cock jerked in his mouth, and he shot deep down Phil’s throat. Phil continued to swallow, trying to get it all, and then gentled his mouth through Clint’s aftershocks. 

Pulling his fingers out and releasing Clint’s cock from his mouth, Phil rested his chin on Clint’s thigh and watched as Clint’s chest heaved with his breathing. Finally Clint looked down, meeting Phil’s eyes. “So, to recap. If I don’t embarrass Steve anymore, you’ll keep this up?”

“Exactly,” Phil said with a grin. “Of course, the fact that I just gave it to you probably reinforces the wrong message.”

“True.” Clint’s hand tangled in Phil’s hair, tugging gently until Phil slid up Clint’s body, propping himself up on his elbows over Clint. 

Smiling, he rested his forehead against Clint’s. “I guess I’ll just have to accept that you might do it again, and that either way we’ll be in this same position again.”

“You could say that. We’re going to the Met with Steve on Thursday.” 

Phil pulled back so that he could meet Clint’s eyes. “Come on, Clint. Not at the Met.”

“Guess you’ll just have to come to keep me on the straight and narrow, Sir.” Clint smirked, but there was lust in his eyes.

“Guess I will at that.” Phil lowered himself so that he was pressed all along Clint’s body, kissing him deeply. “Guess I will.”


End file.
